Conventionally, a process cartridge that includes a photosensitive unit having a photosensitive member, and a toner cartridge capable of being mounted on the photosensitive unit is known.
The photosensitive unit has a developing section, a cleaner that cleans the photosensitive member, and a waste-toner conveyance pipe. The toner cartridge has a toner accommodation chamber, and a waste-toner accommodation chamber. The toner cartridge linearly approaches the photosensitive unit to be mounted on the photosensitive unit. At this time, the developing section and the toner accommodation chamber are connected, and the waste-toner conveyance pipe and the waste-toner accommodation chamber are connected.